Talk:Pseudo-Vector
Wow This CSS is amazing. Thanks for making it :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed. It looks very nice. [[User:JayJayJohnson|'T']]RIPLEJAY 11:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Look at the authors, it's actually not me who made it. [[User:Dimension10|'Dimension10']] \left(\right. ''Talk'' \cdot \left. \right) 15:35, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Questions #Could the Pseudo-Vector theme enabled in this wiki by default? #Should the script file be moved to MediaWiki:Pseudo-Vector/code.css? yhynerson1talk 16:58, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Regarding No.2, the code page can't be moved without breaking it for those currently using it, unless Wikia adds server-side redirects like was done for JS pages. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 07:32, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Comparison with another skin There's another Vector reskin of Monobook floating around, at w:c:coreychambers:MediaWiki:Vector.css; it may be worth looking through it for improvements/additions to this one. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 01:59, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, seems like that reskin is also based off the original Uncyclopedia version… I'll take a look and see if there's anything that would be useful to bring over. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 19:44, June 3, 2016 (UTC) QuickDiff Button on Monobook body.skin-monobook a { color: #0645ad; } Because of this style and the default blue color from wikia button of my wiki, it make all the buttons seemly can't be figured out what they really are. I think you can change Pseudo-Vector css or QuickDiff script to make they can work well together for any set-up layout. Dai ca superman (talk) 16:30, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oops, thanks for reporting the issue! Pseudo-Vector shouldn't affect modal buttons (like those in QuickDiff) any more. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 13:12, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Is there an option for the opposite direction? Is there any code available, which turns off the Pseudo Vector skin, if it is enabled on a Wiki via MediaWiki:common.css? --Freddy2001 (talk) 16:43, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :If the Pseudo-Vector CSS has been added to a wiki's MediaWiki:Common.css (or Monobook.css) page, I'm afraid there's no easy way to turn it off for yourself. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:17, December 29, 2016 (UTC) It's not really considered as a stylesheet that modernizes Monobook Title says it all. While it is a nice script and it cleans up the skin a little bit, there is an extension called Wikiwand, which cleans up Wikipedia's Vector skin to look more modern and have improved features. So yeah, this isn't considered as something that modernizes Monobook, or at least a part of it. Just saying. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 15:27, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, but I have no clue what this topic is referring to. The word "modern" is not used whatsoever on the Pseudo-Vector page. Considering it makes the MonoBook skin look like the newer Vector skin, though, it does indeed "modernise" MonoBook in a way… - OneTwoThreeFall talk 18:50, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, but it isn't really like a full modernization for it. Just how I found it. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 18:56, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm still not sure what you mean by that - like I said, nowhere on its page is the word "modern" mentioned. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 18:59, November 4, 2017 (UTC)